Minecraft Madness
by Maddox1000
Summary: Originally was a crossover, but I dropped the idea. Basically some misadventures of me and my friends screwing around on Minecraft.


"I'm tellin' ya, man, this is gonna be INTENSE!" Those were not the words I wanted to hear. "Yeah, but…do you think she'll be okay with it?" "Maybe." We were about to try out some modified TNT Van had made. Apparently, it had ten times the force of normal TNT. We were crouched behind some stone, getting ready to pull the lever. That's when Avery came around. "Hey, guys. Whatcha doin'?" Me and Van glanced at each other. "Well," I started off, "Van made some cool new TNT…" "Yes?" She asked, getting anxious. "Well…uh…we wanted to try it out see…" She suddenly got suspicious. "Okay, what are you doing now?" she asked with a sigh. "We-made-a-model-that-looks-exactly-like-your-storage-building-and-we're-going-to-see-if-we-could-blow-it-up-in-one-blast!" Van finished in one breath. "Oh, well, I suppose that's okay then, if it's just a model."

Perhaps I should introduce myself, and my friends. I'm Maddox (real name: Maddox1000), and there's nothing I love more than speed, fire, and explosions. I'm a creeper, but with arms, and only two legs. I'm what you call an Electric Creeper. I'm the only one there is, so I make the most of it. I wear headphones all the time, playing music just quiet enough so that I could hear everything. I could turn them off, of course. Oh, and one more thing: my mouth is not that of a creeper. My two friends are Van and Avery. Van's real name in Vanimation98. Van for short. He's a sort of disfigured Enderman, I don't know. Not exactly disfigured. His color is green, not purple, and he always has on sunglasses (he says they give him swag). He's not tall, either. He's our size. Basically, he's a person with a green Enderman look. Now on to Avery. Avery's real name is CaptainPooch12. We couldn't think of a good nickname for her like Maddox or Van, so she named herself Avery. It suits her. We're not the only ones here in Minecraftia, of course. We just live a ways away from civilization-we weren't like the others. Avery was kind of a reject, and me and Van are self-explanatory. We found each other, and we've been friends ever since.

Anyways, Avery crouched down next to us. She had on her red baseball cap backwards, as usual. She never took that thing off. Van grinned at us. "Ready?" "Ready," we said back. Then he pulled the lever.

_**BOOM!**_

Ten times, Van? TEN? What was he THINKING? We were blown fifty feet back! "Woah!" I cried. "Is everyone alright?" Van stood up from the base of a tree. "Yeah," he said, rubbing his head. "Avery? Where are you?" No response. "Avery?" Nothing. "Over here!" Van cried. I ran over-she was out cold. "Do you have a bucket of water with you?" "Yeah," I said. I got it out, and splashed it on her, forgetting exactly what would happen. "Agkh!" Avery cried as the newly formed water source flooded out in all directions. "Bucket! Bucket!" Van cried. I quickly collected the water source, and the remaining water subsided. "Well that happened," I commented. "By the way, Avery, that was no model. That was your storage! We needed a REAL test." Avery looked at me, and at about this time, steam would be coming out of her ears. "She's pissed," Van whispered to me. Avery stomped over to me. She may be a girl, but she was fierce. She marched right up to me, and got right in my face. "Gotta go!" I cried, running away quickly. Van looked at Avery, and then teleported away. Avery screamed in frustration. That storage unit was actually quite large, and held nearly all of her stuff. We emptied it, of course-we weren't THAT dumb. I put up a sign explaining this to Avery, then threw it at her. It landed at her feet, and she read it. Suddenly, she wasn't as angry anymore. "Well, then, where's my stuff?" "We hid it in a cave," Van said. She looked thoughtful for a split second, then cautious. "A cave? How deep, exactly?" "I'd say…pretty deep. Why?" I questioned. "Are we gonna have to fight for my stuff?" Me and Van exchanged glances. "Uh…" Van answered. "That's enough," Avery said. "You two-go get my stuff. NOW." We nodded vigorously, and returned about two hours later, with all her stuff. "Where is it?" "We put it in an Ender Chest, and we brought the Ender Chest here," I told her. Everyone has their own personal Ender Chest, and whoever opens it peers in to a sort of alternate dimension where an infinite amount of things can be stored for that specific person. No one quite understood the physics behind it yet, but hey, most blocks defied gravity, so we didn't judge. "We've been spying on the labs in Restara, and it seems like they're up to something," I said, attempting to change the subject. Restara was a small town that was mostly for industrial work, but had quite a few research facilities as well. They were always making new things, such as new swords, armor, light sources, and stuff like that. However, one of their biggest creations was the Creeper. They're just a bedtime story now, though. Except me. Anyways, the labs were working overtime on something of which we knew not. However, this was not the first time they had done this-last time they nearly destroyed all of Minecraftia! "Well, let's go check it out!" Avery, being the adventurous one, was all pumped up. "Let's go! C'mon! We're wastin' time here…" "I looked at Van, and vice versa. "C'mon, let's go," I said. "What could go wrong?"


End file.
